


Four Drabbles for "Eclipse"

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short takes on Clark and Bruce's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Drabbles for "Eclipse"

**Author's Note:**

>   [](http://rai-daydreamer.livejournal.com/profile)[**rai_daydreamer**](http://rai-daydreamer.livejournal.com/) asked me to compose a drabble on the themes of "Dance/Orbit/Eclipse" for the doujinshi of her work she's putting together.  I wrote four word-association drabbles, just letting my thoughts drift a bit around those words, so she could have a choice.  The results are below.

****Orbits**  
**  
Clark heard someone say once that Batman was the moon to Superman's sun, in an orbit around him.

Clark only smiled.

Everyone knows the moon doesn't revolve around the sun.  No, the moon is tied to the Earth, that tender blue orb like a jewel in a sea of blackness.  The moon loves the Earth and all the people on it.

The sun?  Across the months and the years, the moon approaches it and backs away, advances and retreats.  At any given moment the moon might be coming closer or going farther. 

It could almost seem random, the relationship of the two.

Only over time, only with the insight of love, could one see the true path:  circuitous, elliptical, cautious.  But constant. 

The dance of the moon and the sun.****

\---

**The Heat Death of the Universe**

Bruce Wayne was seven when he first read about it:  how the sun would one day expand to a red giant, engulf the Earth, then dwindle to a cinder.  How, over meaningless gulfs of time, entropy would win, and the great dance would end.  The heat death of the universe.

He had been devastated.  His father had tried to console him:  "It won't happen soon, Bruce.  You'll never see it."  But that hadn't helped.  It would all end, all this life, all life.  His small heart had chilled at the thought.

But now, looking into Clark's eyes, he knows that some things can transcend entropy.  The dance between their souls cannot be ceased. 

There is no heat death for the universe they have made.****

\---

**Penumbra**  
  
Bruce and Clark are on a hill.  The light is strange and eerie as the moon edges into the sun, until it comes to rest at the center.  For one timeless instant the eclipse is complete, and Clark stares in wonder at the sight:  the corona of flame ringing the blackness. 

In that moment the moon defines the sun and perfects its brilliance;  darkness and light in balance, each circumscribing the other.

He steps back behind Bruce, until the other man's dark head blocks the eclipse from view.  A nimbus of splendor crowns his lover, flames dancing.  In the dim light he can see Bruce smile.  "What are you looking at?" Bruce says.

Clark can't look away, though he feels dazzled by glory.  "Beauty," he answers.  He wishes he could say more, but he knows Bruce will understand.

Bruce has never needed him for illumination.****

\---

**Event Horizon**  
  
The space between them has sometimes seemed infinite.  Infinitely vast, infinitely cold.  And yet...there was always that pull.  So slight at first, almost imperceptible, the magnetism between them that kept them from flying apart.  The attraction of two heavenly bodies in a collapsing orbit.

Now the force is irresistible.  The closer they've gotten, the more inexorable it's become, until--somehow, somewhere, he doesn't know exactly when--they passed some event horizon, and there's no escape.

Bruce takes his hand and all doubts are eclipsed as they come together, as natural as gravity.

All their history has been merely the prelude to this celestial dance, the eternal dance that will never end, timeless as the space between the stars.

The space between them is part of the dance now;  they will never leave each other's orbit.**  
**


End file.
